


Not Enough

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo wants Trowa to be enough for him but maybe he needs Heero too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Okay, Duo knew it was wrong. He knew it even as Heero’s fingers were ghosting underneath his thin t-shirt, as they were digging into his skin, as their lips were connected, their mouths open and wide, tongues clashing. He knew it was wrong but  _fuck_ it felt good the way that Heero was nipping at his mouth, the way his big hands were all over his skin and how he could feel how hard Heero was against his thigh. It made him feel, wanted, needed, desired and that was something that Trowa wasn’t making him feel at all at the moment.

Shit, Duo was sick of the arguments. Sick of the whole “you only want me for sex” bullshit that Trowa seemed to have when Duo wanted to fool around a little. Maybe it would be for the second, third or fourth time that day but Duo liked sex. He needed it like he needed air and so when Trowa denied him, when Trowa got pissy about it, Duo got frustrated and horny. But that did not excuse him for kissing his best friend, for falling back onto Heero’s bed semi-naked and for grinding against him with barely restrained desire.

He knew it was wrong, 100% wrong, but maybe that what’s made it hotter, made it hotter when Heero was fumbling with Duo’s belt buckle and getting down his pants, when Heero was licking at his abs and Duo was trying to force his head down a little to where he wanted some attention. Heero, was of course, Heero and glared up as he removed Duo’s boxers and then he removed Duo’s hand from where it gripped his hair, crawling up to straddle Duo’s body, their lips meeting again in hot kisses, Duo’s naked dick bucking up into Heero’s clothed one.

Duo’s fingers were working at Heero’s pants while his mouth was working at Heero’s mouth and when Heero was finally naked, Duo let his fingers wrap around Heero’s cock, pumping him a few times. He’d seen Heero naked but he’d never seen him aroused so it was a new experience and Duo licked his lips when Heero pushed himself away to grab some lube from the bathroom, Duo watching his naked ass leave.

There was a point of no return. Or maybe they’d already passed that some time ago. Maybe in the bar where Duo had been getting drunker, telling Heero how Trowa was an ass and Heero had told him that Trowa confided in him about Duo’s high libido and how he was scared that he couldn’t satisfy him. Or something. Duo tried to remember the exact words but Heero was back in the room, his body damn gorgeous and Duo spread his legs invitingly, watching Heero crawl to a position in between them, slicking his fingers and teasing Duo before thrusting them in.

“Holy shit, ‘Ro,” he panted as Heero was a little rough, not that Duo expected anything less being that they’d had pretty bitey and grabby foreplay but then Trowa was usually a little more gentle and then a pang of guilt surfaced in his stomach.

As yeah, he and Trowa were fighting but really, fucking his best friend was not the answer, right? And Heero was doing this for what reason? He’d said something about how Trowa had said he wanted a way to “wear him out” and shit, with Heero’s crazy ass logic, then Heero could think he was helping.

But all these thoughts were soon out of Duo’s head as fingers brushed that spot inside that send sparks of arousal through every nerve in his body and Duo moaned, grabbed for Heero, asking him with his body to speed up and Heero obliged as despite Heero’s often awkward social skills, he understood at least some of Duo’s body language.

The slide in was slow, drawn out and Duo hooked one of his legs around Heero’s waist for leverage, biting down on his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t decide whether it was the pain/pleasure of quick prep or the guilt that made him act like that but whichever, Duo was going to ignore it. Or try to.

He supposed it was easy to forget about Trowa as Heero was sexy, all intense blue eyes and his body was over his, his dick deep inside and he was Duo’s best friend. But Trowa was his boyfriend – of six months and yeah, things weren’t perfect right now but he had no excuse for this, right?

“Fuck,” he panted and forgot his minds wandering, dragging himself back into the moment.

Duo bucked his hips into each of Heero’s downward thrusts, keeping time, their bodies moving together slick and hot. His drunken high had pretty much faded to be replaced by the rush of hot naughty sex and as they moved, Duo’s dick slicked across Heero’s abs, until they both sped up, years of knowing each culminating in an orgasm that while was not earth shattering, was pretty damn nice as Duo laid back on Heero’s bed, looking at the ceiling of his bedroom.

It seemed just like with everything else Heero was efficient and he’d hopped off the bed almost the moment he was done, going to the bathroom and bringing back a wet wash cloth, Duo rolling his eyes as he threw it over. Romance it wasn’t but then what did Duo expect? He’d cheated on his boyfriend with his best friend and while the sex had been nice, it had not been worth fucking up his relationship with Trowa.

“I’m gonna go,” Duo mumbled, grabbing for clothes, sliding them on his body as quickly as he could, and being a little annoyed at himself for his stupid ass actions.

If he was going to be a cheating bastard, he shouldn’t have dragged Heero into it, really, should’ve picked an random.

“Okay.”

Duo could only chuckle, a bitter sound as yeah, of course, Heero would only say “okay” in that cold emotionless voice. In his own stupid little Heero way, he probably thought he was helping.

The apartment he shared with Trowa wasn’t far away from Heero’s as they all worked in the same Preventer building so it made sense to be close and so Duo walked, moseying, dragging it out, still feeling a little good from the sex and a little shitty from the fact he’d cheated. He wondered, hell, he wondered if he could hide this from Trowa, knowing that he couldn’t lie and while Trowa wouldn’t ask him where he’d been, Duo would be too damn guilty not to blurt it out.

As Trowa thought he was going for drinks with Heero. He didn’t expect them to be having sex. He wouldn’t expect them to talk about Duo’s high libido and the fact that Heero thought he could help. No, he wouldn’t. But that’s what had happened.

So when he walked through the door, his steps dragging across the wooden floor, he blurted out the words the moment he saw Trowa.

“Me and Heero… we fucked.”

And of course, Trowa walked out. And Duo deserved that. So fucking did as he went to sleep wishing that he wasn’t so damn honest.

* * *

 

Trowa didn’t come back for his clothes or his phone or anything. And he didn’t turn up at work. Duo moped, miserable, waiting for some contact and Heero brought him coffee on the third day of this cycle of staring out of the window and at his computer screen in turn, sitting across from him for five minutes before any conversation occurred.

“I talked to Trowa.”

“And?” Duo asked then, sitting up straight in his office chair, nearly spilling the coffee.

“He wants to talk. To both of us.”

Duo swallowed. Talking. Shit, he did not like that idea. And both of them? Even worse.

“When?”

“Lunch. At Gio’s.”

Gio’s. That was neutral ground. He liked that. And least it was neither “his” nor “Trowa’s” or even “Heero’s”. It was just a deli, made good sandwiches, they’d gone together for lunch a few times, and in different combinations.

“I thought…” Heero mumbled, and Duo raised one eyebrow to encourage him to talk, “I was helping.”

“Yeah… well I wasn’t thinking at all,” Duo said, the grouchiness in his voice evident from his lack of sleep since Trowa’s departure.

As no, he hadn’t or maybe he had a little just when Heero had started kissing him and groping him… Duo sighed. Loudly.

“Guess I’ll see you then, right?”

Heero knew what that meant. Left and went back to his own office and Duo watched him, unable not to stare at his tight ass despite the fact he shouldn’t. Shit. At least if he’d been cheating properly with Heero he’d be getting some.

* * *

 

So there were certain outcomes to the lunch meeting that Duo was expecting. Trowa to make him move out of their apartment. A punch in the face. Something like that. At least a little anger but after a discussion over rye bread and deli meat, Heero had left and that had meant Duo and Trowa were alone and Duo was still digesting their three-way conversation.

“You… think that will work?” Duo had asked.

Trowa had nodded, reached a hand across the table to which Duo reached out to touch, feeling their fingers connect. He’d missed Trowa.

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“But that’s… a little extreme?”

“We’re extreme people.”

Duo hadn’t much else to say to that. Only left to go back to work, kissing Trowa on the lips for the first time in too long and going back to his desk thinking about what would happen later. Or now.

Now Duo’s eyes were wide watching Trowa and Heero kiss, touch each other, grind up against each other. It was sensual. Hot. And he walked over after regaining some composure, reaching out to touch, dragging Trowa in for a kiss, then Heero, sliding his hands down both of their chests.

So maybe Duo did have a high libido. But suggesting they start to include Heero in their relationship was not a normal solution. Or one that normal people went for. But as Duo felt his clothes being removed, well, Trowa was right, extreme measures and all.

He was going to go with it – kiss at Heero lips at Trowa nipped at his neck, wrap his arms around Trowa, drag him close, buck his hips back into Trowa’s body, feel his cock against his ass as Heero reached down and undid Duo’s jeans, bringing his dick out, stroking him.

“I need to be… horizontal,” Duo gasped out with the combined pressure of two guys touching him, kissing him, stroking him and his need was dealt with, guided to the bed, looking up to see both Heero and Trowa there. He looked up at his long-time lover to see how he felt about this as Duo… he wasn’t sure this was the right response. But then he felt Heero’s hard body sliding on top of his and he was pretty lost.

Lost between two guys and exchanging hot kisses and being touched. It felt familiar with Trowa, all so good and safe and normal but Heero had that bit of roughness, his fingers leaving bruises, his kiss edged with teeth.

A threesome wasn’t going to solve it all but the dual sensation was going to kill him, Duo decided, as there was an unconscious decision, Heero on his back in front of him, more submissive than he’d been in their first tryst and Trowa behind him, the preparation done with licks to cocks, and abs and sweaty grinding. That part had been fun, teasing Heero while Trowa teased him but then once Duo was inside Heero and Trowa pushed in, he thought he would lose his damn mind. As fuck, it was intense. His arms shook and Trowa held him tight, helping Duo’s moves, sliding his cock in and out roughly, pushing him into Heero, all three of them finding some awkward rhythm.

It wasn’t as slick, movements stuttering, Heero grabbing for Duo’s braid at one point too hard, hands slipping over sweaty skin but it felt good enough, hot enough, Duo trapped between two hot guys, Trowa fucking him harder than he usually did, biting down, some kind of possessive thing, Heero dragging him forcefully down, his upward moves meeting all Duo’s downward ones.

Heero dragged his own hand to his cock, Duo unable to help, his body barely able to move without Trowa’s arms around him and Duo felt a hard thrust into him from Trowa, so deep that he came, feeling Heero shudder underneath him, and Trowa bite down harder as Duo felt his release splash inside him.

Sticky, exhausted and feeling a little less guilty, Duo lay on the bed after, Trowa and Heero disappearing just after climax, he could hear the sound of a shower and then Trowa came back, wiping at Duo’s body, kissing him softly on the lips. 

“I don’t… know,” Duo murmured. He saw Trowa frown and he couldn’t guess what was going on behind those eyes. “I just… don’t know if this was a good idea.”

Trowa only shrugged, sensing Heero come back into the room, showered, water glistening and helped him find his clothes. Heero left without ceremony as Trowa let him out of the apartment and it wasn’t awkward for him, Duo figured, as Heero didn’t do normal relationships.

When Trowa came back, Duo was sat up on the bed, his arms wrapped around his knees and he looked up from his bangs at Trowa.

“You are enough for me,” he said even though he knew it was a lie and he didn’t lie and Trowa sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around his body.

“I’d prefer to have you this way than not at all,” Trowa replied.

And Duo leaned into his warmth, hating himself a little but thinking Trowa deserved better. Someone who he was enough for. 


End file.
